


[Podfic] Dearly Beloved Old Schoolmate

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [10]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: At age fifteen, Anita Darling has never kissed a boy. But she has kissed Cruella, many times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearly Beloved Old Schoolmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483334) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for Vassalady for #ITPE2016... also BY Vassalady. I couldn't find any other Cruella/Anita fic soooo... thanks for having blanket permission lol? xD

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Dearly Beloved Old Schoolmate 

  


**Author:** Vassalady  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** 101 Dalmations (1961)  
  
**Pairing:** Cruella De Ville/Anita  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** At age fifteen, Anita Darling has never kissed a boy. But she has kissed Cruella, many times.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b101%20Dalmations%5d%20Dearly%20Beloved%20Old%20Schoolmate.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483334) | **Wordcount:** 1829  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b101%20Dalmations%5d%20Dearly%20Beloved%20Old%20Schoolmate.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 11:59  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b101%20Dalmations%5d%20Dearly%20Beloved%20Old%20Schoolmate.m4b) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 11:59  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
